Valentine's Day Surprise
by leila-blue
Summary: One-shot about a nervous Renji surprising his Taichou with a gift on Valentine's Day. How will the noble react? :


Hey there!

This is a short ByakuyaxRenji fanfic =)

There's just some kissing, so I think it's K+, but I'm rating it T just to be sure^^

I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or its characters **(no matter how much I wish I did...)

One more thing: this is Renji's POV

-----------------------------------------

It's five seconds before seven and I'm staring at the door of our office.

Four. Three. Two. One.

"Good morning, Abarai. I see you finally managed to come on time." The door opens and he enters, uniform perfectly straight as always, his dark hair's neat and dry, the Kenseikan in place. It seems like even the weather outside doesn't dare to touch him. His beautiful face is expressionless and serious as usual.

"Good morning, Taichou. Did you sleep well?", I answer, ignoring his comment.

"Yes, thank you." He sits down, and looks at me expectantly.

"Oh, right, sorry." I forgot the tea again. "I'll get it right away."

"If you please."

When I come back he's already started working on the huge pile of documents on his desk. I bet he finishes them earlier than me, though my pile's only half his one's size.

"There you go", I say and put the hot tea with _a lot_ of sugar onto his desk. "Need anything else?"

"No, thank you. You can get back to your work now." He doesn't even look up.

"Yes, sir."

Nothing special so far. So he doesn't know that I've planned something for today. Because today's a special day. It's Valentine's Day.

Four boring hours later it's time for lunch and he's indeed finished his paperwork. After the break he's gonna take the rest of mine and send me on a mission outside. As an assistant of a workaholic you don't get much to do.

He gets up to leave for something to eat. My chance. As soon as he's left the room I sneak over to his desk. Where's that briefcase? Ah, right there. Good. Now, the strawberry flavored chocolates. I picked expensive ones, he'll taste the difference. That is, if he tries them. I hesitate before putting the small card I wrote next to the box.

'I wish you a nice Valentine's day. Renji'

It's short and embarrassing and kitschy, but I intend to give it to him anyway.

Now, back to my own desk I try to stop my heart racing. Calm down, Renji. He's not gonna kill you. Hopefully.

He's back, sitting calmly at his desk, reading some reports. This is quite a bit unusual. Didn't he see how many sheets I didn't go through? And usually he tells me to get to my next mission right after I've made him another cup of tea after he's back from lunch.

Crap. I forgot the tea again. Blame it on my excitement. I quickly get up to get the drink. I have to get out of the room as soon as I can, before he finds the present and slices me into pieces with Senbonzakura. I really don't need that again.

When I come back with the tea he's read and signed the reports as well. The only work left in the room is my own paperwork.

"Abarai, please bring me three quarters of your pile", he says as I bring him the tea.

"Yes, sir." Three quarters? He usually takes all of it.

We work in silence and only when I finally finished my papers I look up. He's just about to sign his last file, too. Good timing.

"You done, Taichou?"

"Yes. For now."

"Ain't there a mission for me today?"

"No."

"Can I go home then?"

"No."

I look at him hesitantly. "Then what?"

I wake up a few hours later, in one of the 4th division's hospital beds. Two young nurses are just leaving my room.

"...the poor guy passed out at work, or so I was told. Kuchiki-taichou carried him to Unohana-taichou right away. He should wake up soon."

Taichou carried me to the 4th? Oh gods, how embarrassing. What happened anyway?

I suddenly sit up straight. Oh fuck. I remember. Taichou must have found the gift while I was away making tea. After refusing to let me go home he suddenly came closer and closer to my desk with that strange look on his face. I thought he was gonna kill me. Fuck. But he didn't. He whispered in my ear.

"Thank you for the chocolate, Fukutaichou", he whispered, so close to me that I could feel his breath on my face. And then he kissed me. And it was hell and heaven and everything at the same time. Perfect, wonderful, soft lips and a slight taste of strawberry in his mouth. So he did try the chocolate. And then? Everything black. I guess it was just too much of him at once.

A knock at the door. I decide to lay back again, closing my eyes. I can't believe it. I fainted like a girl while being kissed.

The door opens slowly. It's him. I know it. I know his Reiatsu and the way he smells and the way he walks and the way he breaths and -

"Renji. I know you're awake." My eyes snap open. He's sitting on a chair next to my bed. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Taichou, thank you." I avoid looking at him. He doesn't say anything, just looks out of the window next to my bed.

"So, you liked the chocolates, Taichou?", I ask, trying to overcome the uncomfortable silence between us.

"Exquisite. They were selected very well."

"Well, I thought you'd like something sweet as you always want tons of sugar in your tea. And about the strawberries -"

"Renji", he interrupts me. I blink. I am about to continue my explanation as I feel his oh so soft lips on mine again.

"I'll share the strawberry taste with you."

Seconds later I'm unconscious again, but at least I made it a bit longer than last time.

"We'll have to work on that", the Taichou sighs and settles in his chair to wait for Renji to wake up again.

-----------------------------------------

That's it xD

thanks for reading *bows*

reviews are always appreciated :)


End file.
